sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αμένωφις Δ \Αίγυπτος
Αμένωφις Δ' ο Ανακαινιστής '' Amenophis IV , Akhenaton, Ακενατών, Ακενατόν, Αχνατόν, Ακέγχερις Α' Pharaohs, Eighteenth dynasty of Egypt thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή ΕποχήΗγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) 16ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Αμένωφις Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 0α (0a) Δυναστεία 0β (0b) Δυναστεία 1η (I) Δυναστεία 2η (II) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 3η (III) Δυναστεία 4η (IV) Δυναστεία 5η (V) Δυναστεία 6η (VI) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 1ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 7η (VII) Δυναστεία 8η (VIII) Δυναστεία 9η (IX) Δυναστεία 10η (X) Δυναστεία 11α (XIa) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 11β (XIb) Δυναστεία 12η (XII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 2ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 13η (XIII) Δυναστεία 14η (XIV) Δυναστεία 15η (XV) Δυναστεία 16ης (XVI) Δυναστεία 17η (XVII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή''' (New)<<]] Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) Δυναστεία 19η (XIX) Δυναστεία 20η (XX) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 3ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 21η (XXI) Δυναστεία 22η (XXII) Δυναστεία 23η (XXIII) Δυναστεία 24η (XXIV) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή' (Late)<<]] Δυναστεία 25η (XXV) Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) Δυναστεία 27η (XXVII) Δυναστεία 28η (XXVIII) Δυναστεία 29η (XXIX) Δυναστεία 30η (XXX) Δυναστεία 31η (XXXI) Δυναστεία 32η (XXXII) Δυναστεία 33η (XXXIII) ---- ---- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας ---- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας ---- Συρία (Martu) Ηγεμόνες Συρίας ---- Ισραηλία (Israel)Ηγεμόνες Ισραηλίας ---- Ιουδαία (Judash) Ηγεμόνες Ιουδαίας ---- Φοινίκη (Phoenicia) Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Ασσυρία (Assyria) Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Βαβυλωνία (Babylonia) Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Ελλάδα (Mycenaean Greece) Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Ελλάδας ]] - Αυτοκράτορας φαραώ) της Αιγύπτου (1351 - 1334 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή, 16ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Αμένωφις" είναι εξελληνισμός του ονόματος "Amenhotep" που είναι Αιγυπτιακής προέλευσης. Ονομασία Οι διάφορες ονομασίες τις οποίες έλαβε (ή με τις οποίες αναφέρεται στην ιστορία) είναι: * Akh-en-Aten ( = Sunbeam Of The Aten) * Amen-hotep ( = Amun Is Satisfied) * Netjer-Heqa-Iunu ( = God Ruler Of Heliopolis) * Nefer-kheperu-Re ( = Beautiful Are The Manifestations Of Re) * Wa-en-Re ( = Dearest Of Re Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII). - Πατέρας: [[]], - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Ταύτιση Ταύτιση με Ακενχήρη Α' Πιθανότατα, πρέπει να ταυτισθεί με τον φαραώ που οι αντιγραφείς του Μανέθωνα αναφέρουν με το θηλυκό όνομα "Ακενχηρίς" που είναι το αντίστοιχο του αρσενικού "Ακέγχερις Α'". Φαίνεται ότι το λάθος ήταν του ιδίου του Μανέθωνα που γνώριζε μεν ότι σε αυτό το σημείο των βασιλικών κατολόγων υπήρχε γυναίκα αλλά αγνοούσε που ακριβώς. Έτσι απέδωσε το θηλυκό γένος στο πρώτο όνομα και το αρσενικό στο επόμενο όνομα "Ράθωτις" που πρέπει να προήλθε από το φθαρμένο "Νεφεραθίτις" (η οποία ήταν ως γνωστόν, η σύζυγός του Νεφερτίτη). (Ας σημειωθεί ότι, αντίστοιχο λάθος έκανε ο Μανέθων και με την Χατσεψούδη αλλά και την Θουώριδα). Ταύτιση με Δαναό Σύμφωνα με κάποιες θεωρίες, πιθανόν να ταυτίζεται με τον φαραώ, που σύμφωνα με μία εκτενή διήγηση του Μανέθωνα, διέφυγε από την Αίγυπτο και κατέφυγε στην Ελλάδα όπου, αφού κατέλαβε το Άργος, έγινε ο γνωστός βασιλέας του, ο Δαναός. Η θεωρία αυτή βρίσκεται εδώ Ταύτιση με Κηφέα Επίσης είναι δυνατόν να ταυτισθεί με τον Κηφέα, τον σύζυγο της Κασσιόπης και πατέρα της Ανδρομέδας που αναφέρεται στον σχετικό Ελληνικό μύθο. Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα της βασιλείας του είναι: *Ίδρυση της νέας πρωτεύουσας Αθωνόπολης (= "Akhet-aten" = Ορίζων του Άθωνος) και ασπασμός της μονοθεϊστικής θρησκείας του Άθωνος (Aton) (1347 or 1336). Ο Αμένωφις Δ' '' (περίπου 1353-1335 π.Χ.), περισσότερο γνωστός με το όνομα ''Ακενατόν, Aκχενατόν ή Αμένοφις κατά την Ελληνική εκδοχή ήταν ο δεύτερος γιος του Αμενώφιος Γ'. Την περίοδο της βασιλείας του πατέρα του δεν αναπαριστάνεται μαζί με τα υπόλοιπα μέλη της βασιλικής οικογένειας. Το ασυνήθιστο αυτό γεγονός μπορεί να οφείλεται στην ασθενική φύση και το παράξενο παρουσιαστικό του και οδήγησε ορισμένους ιστορικούς στο συμπέρασμα ότι ήταν παραγκωνισμένος από τη φαραωνική οικογένεια. H ανατροφή του ανατέθηκε στο ιερατείο του Ρα στην Ηλιούπολη και όχι στο ιερατείο του Άμμωνα, παραδοσιακού προστάτη του βασιλικού οίκου. Μετά τον πρόωρο θάνατο του μεγαλύτερου αδελφού του και χάρη στην εύνοια της μητέρας του βασίλισσας Θείας (Τίυε), ο Αμένωφις Δ' ορίστηκε διάδοχος. Η μεταρρύθμιση Αμέσως μόλις ο νεαρός φαραώ ανέβηκε στο θρόνο, έβαλε μπροστά ένα μεγαλόπνοο και προσεκτικά οργανωμένο, όπως αποκαλύπτεται, μεταρρυθμιστικό σχέδιο. Αρχικά η επανάστασή του ήταν ειρηνική. Εισηγήθηκε τη λατρεία του Άθωνα ως ύψιστου θεού-δημιουργού δίχως να απορρίπτει την ύπαρξη των άλλων θεών, οι οποίοι όμως αυτόματα υποβιβάστηκαν έτσι σε κατώτεροί του. Ο αρχαϊκός Άθων εξυψώθηκε σε θεό του φωτός, στοργικό πατέρα του δημιουργημένου Κόσμου και ταυτίστηκε με τον ιερακοκέφαλο Ρα-Αράκχτυ. Φαίνεται όμως πως η μετριοπαθής αυτή ενοθεϊστική στάση δεν απέδωσε τα αναμενόμενα. Αντιμέτωπος με τις αντιδράσεις που ξεσήκωνε στις Θήβες το ιερατείο του Άμμωνα, ο Ακενατόν αποφάσισε να ακολουθήσει ριζοσπαστικότερες λύσεις. Τον έκτο χρόνο από την άνοδο του στο θρόνο μετέφερε την πρωτεύουσα από τις Θήβα στην Αθωνόπολη ( = «Ορίζοντας του Άθωνα»), μία νεόκτιστη πόλη που ίδρυσε στην περιοχή της σημερινής ελ-Αμάρνα, στο μέσον της απόστασης ανάμεσα στη Μέμφιδα και τις Θήβες. Περίπου την εποχή που ο Φαραώ μετέφερε την πρωτεύουσά του, έκανε ένα ακόμη βήμα που σηματοδοτούσε την αποφασιστικότητά του να αντιταχθεί στην παράδοση. Άλλαξε το όνομά του από "Αμένωφις" (στην Αιγυπτιακή Γλώσσα Αμενχοτέπ (= «Ο Άμμων είναι ικανοποιημένος»)) σε "Aκχενατόν", δηλαδή, «Εκείνος που προσφέρει υπηρεσία στον Aτόν» ή, σύμφωνα με μια εναλλακτική ανάγνωση, «Φωτισμένη εκδήλωση του Άθωνα». Το ίδιο έκανε κι η σύζυγός του Νεφερτίτη. Η ιερακοκέφαλη μορφή του Ρα-Αράκχτυ αντικαταστάθηκε πλεον από το σύμβολο ενός ηλιακού δίσκου («Aτόν» σημαίνει στην κυριολεξία «φωτεινός δίσκος»), που οι ακτίνες του κατέληγαν σε ανθρώπινες χείρες, μερικές από τα οποίες κρατούσαν το ιερό akkh, σύμβολο της ζωής. Στην ουσία ο Άθων δεν αντιπροσώπευε τον Ήλιο (ως υλικό ουράνιο σώμα) αλλά την Μονάδα, τη μία Ζωοδόχο Πηγή που συντηρεί τη Κοσμική Δημιουργία με το φως της. Η μορφή της λατρείας του Άθωνος, όπως αποκαλύφθηκε στο λαμπρό ναό της νέας πρωτεύουσας, ενδεχομένως δεν απαιτούσε πλέον τη μεσολάβηση των ιερέων όπως η λατρεία των άλλων μεγάλων θεών και αυτή ήταν η επαναστατικότερη από όλες τις μεταρρυθμίσεις. Ίσως, αυτό ήταν που προκάλεσε τις μεγαλύτερες αντιδράσεις και όχι αποκλειστικά από το ιερατείο του Άμμωνος αυτή τη φορά. Το κύμα των αντιδράσεων κορυφώθηκε σε σημείο που ο Aκενατόν έλαβε δραστικότερα μέτρα. Λίγο μετά το ένατο έτος της βασιλείας του έκλεισε τους ναούς των άλλων θεών, εξαπέλυσε σκληρές διώξεις κατά των ιερέων του Άμμωνα και διέταξε τη διαγραφή του ονόματός του, καθώς και της λέξης «θεοί» από όλα τα μνημεία της χώρας. Η πτώση Όμως ο Αμένωφις Δ' δεν έζησε αρκετά ώστε η θρησκευτική επανάσταση να προλάβει να ριζώσει. Απέθανε τον δέκατο έβδομο χρόνο της βασιλείας του, αφού προηγήθησαν οι θάνατοι της μητέρας του, ενδεχομένως της γυναίκας και πολύτιμης συμμάχου του Νεφερτίτης και μιας από τις έξι κόρες του. Οι νεαροί διάδοχοί του Smenkhkare (Ankh-kheperu-re) και Tutankhamun (Neb-kheperu-re) (που αργότερα άλλαξε το όνομά του σε Τουταγχαμών) δεν είχαν το σθένος να αντισταθούν στις πιέσεις του αποδυναμωμένου αλλά ισχυρού ακόμη ιερατείου του Άμμωνα. Λίγο μετά το θάνατό του, ο Aκενατόν χαρακτηρίστηκε «καταραμένος», η πρωτεύουσά του εγκαταλείφθηκε, τα κτίσματά του καταστράφηκαν και το όνομά του διαγράφηκε από τα επίσημα αρχεία του κράτους. Η λατρεία του Άθωνος συνεχίσθηκε μερικά έτη ακόμη. Όμως, χωρίς την υποστήριξη ενός ισχυρού ιερατείου, σύντομα λησμονήθηκε. Ωστόσο, αργότερα, αυτή η πρώιμη ρίζα του ενοθεϊσμού θα βρει το δρόμο της ως ιδεολογία της ανθρώπινης φυλής στην ιστορία της εξέλιξης των θρησκειών. Θυγατέρες του Ακενατών Σημαντικό ρόλο στην ιστορία παίζουν και μερικές από τις έξι θυγατέρες του Ακενατών. Αυτές είναι: # Merit-Aten (birth 2nd year (1351). She married his father (13th regnal year (1339). She married to Smenkh-ka-Re (15th year?). # Meket-Aten (birth 3rd year (1350). She died at 14th regnal year (1338)). # Ankhes-en-pa-Aten (birth 3rd year (1350). She was married by his father (15th year (1337)). Αργότερα συζεύχθηκε τον Τουταγχαμώνα. # Nefer-neferu-Aten Tasherit (birth 7th year (1345)). # Nefer-neferu-Re (birth 8th rgnal year (1344)). # Setep-en-Re (birth 10th regnal year (1342)). Ταφή Οι πληροφορίες που αφορούν τον τάφο και το μομμιοποιημένο σώμα (μούμια) του είναι: Χρονολόγιο Οι χρονολογίες σύμφωνα με τον "Atlas of Ancient Egypt", με την μέτρηση των ετών από την αρχή. Η "Nefer-neferu-aten" is Νεφερτίτη (Nefertete), συμβασιλεύς του Akhnaten για πέντε έτη. *Αμένωφις Γ' (Amen-hotep III): 1391 (1) *Αμένωφις Δ' (Amen-hotep IV (Akhnaten): 1353 (38) *Σμέγχερις (Semenkh-kare: 1335 (56) *Τουταγχαμών (Tutankhamen): 1333 (58) *Αίγις Β' (Ay): 1323 (68) *Ωρόχεβις (Horemheb): 1319 (72) *Ραμσής Α' (Ramses I): 1307 (84) *Σέθωσις Α' Seti I: 1306 (85) Γεγονότα πριν την ενθρόνιση *Έτος 1 (δηλ. 1391) - Αμένωφις Γ' (Amenhotep III), 8 ετών, ανέρχεται στον θρόνο. *Έτος 3 - Γάμος με την Θεία (Tiye). *Έτος 10 - Καλλιέπεια (Gulihepa), θυγατέρα του βασιλέα της Μιταννίας, Υδάρνη (Suttarna), εισέρχεται στο χαρέμιο του Amenhotep III. *Έτος 17 - Ενθρόνιση του Τυσιράττη (Tusratta) στην Μιταννία (Mitanni). *Έτος 21 - Γέννηση της θυγατέρας του, Ταδυέπειας (= Κασσιέπειας?) (Taduhepa), της μέλλουσας Νεφερτίτης (Nefer-tete) σύμφωνα με κάποιους ερευνητές. *Έτος 26 - Γέννηση του Αμένωφιος Δ' (Amenhotep IV), του μέλλοντα Akhenaten. *Έτος 30 - Γέννηση του Σμεγχέριος (Smenkh-kare)(?). *Έτος 36 - Ο Αμένωφις Γ' (Amenhotep III) ασθενεί βαρέως, ο Τυσιράττης (Tusratta) του αποστέλλει ένα healing άγαλμα της θεάς goddess Ishtar. Γάμος με την Νεφερτίτη (Nefertete). *Έτος 38 - Ο Αμένωφις Γ' (Amenhotep III) αποθνήσκει στην Θήβα (Thebae). Η Θεία (Tiye) γίνεται αντιβασίλισσα. Γεγονότα (μετά την ενθρόνιση) *Έτος 1 (39) - Ο Αμένωφις Δ' (Amenhotep IV), 12 ή 13 ετών, ενθρονίζεται και νυμφεύεται την Νεφερτίτη (Nefer-tete). *Έτος 2 (40) - Γέννηση της πρώτης θυγατέρας, της Meritaten. *Έτος 3 (41) - Γέννηση της δεύτερης θυγατέρας, της Maketaten. *Έτος 4 (42) - Γέννηση της τρίτης θυγατέρας, της Ankhes-enpa-aten. Αρχή της κατασκευής της νέας πρωτεύουσας Αθωνόπολη (Akhetaten). *Έτος 5 (43) - Ο Αμένωφις Δ' (Amenhotep IV) μετατρέπει το όνομά του σε "Akh-en-aten". *Έτος 6 (44) - Μετάβαση στην Αθωνόπολη (Akhetaten). Επτά συνοριακές στήλες τοποθετούνται σε αυτήν. Γέννηση της τέταρτης θυγατέρας, της Nefer-neferu-aten-tasherit. (Tasherit = νεώτερη, junior) *Έτος 8 (46) - Οι εργασίες στον Ay's tomb in Αθωνόπολη (Akhetaten) σταματούν. *Έτος 9 (47) - Η Αθωνόπολη (Akhetaten) ολοκληρώνεται. Γέννηση της πέμπτης θυγατέρας, της Nefer-neferu-re. In Ugarit (Syrian seaport) King Nikmed is crowned. *Έτος 11 (49) - Γέννηση της έκτης θυγατέρας, της Setep-en-re. *Έτος 12 (50) - Η Θεία (Tiye) επισκέπτεται την Αθωνόπολη (Akhetaten). Η πριγκήπισσα Maket-aten αποθνήσει. On a relief only the daughters Merit-aten, Ankhesenpaaten and Neferneferu-aten-tasherit are depicted; the others are probably dead. *Έτος 13 (51) - Ο Σμέγχερις ( Smenkhkare) νυμφεύεται την Meritaten και γίνεται συμβασιλέας του Akhnaten. *Έτος 1/14 (52) - Η πριγκίπισσα Meritaten αντικαθιστά την Νεφερτίτη (Nefertete) ως Μεγάλη βασιλική σύζυγος (great royal consort). *Έτος 3/16 (54) - Ο Αμένωφις Δ' (Amenhotep IV) νυμφεύεται την θυγατέρα του, Ankhesenpaaten. *Έτος 4/17 (55) - Ο Σμέγχερις (Smenkhkare) αποθνήσκει. Λίγο αργότερα, Αμένωφις Δ' (Akhnaten) αποθνήσκει επίσης. Ο Τουταγχαμών (Tutankhaten) ενθρονίζεται. Μεταθανάτια Γεγονότα *Έτος 1 (56) - Ο Τουταγχαμών (Tutankhaten) νυμφεύεται την Ankhes-enpa-aten. *Έτος 2 (57) - Τα ονόματα σε "-aton" αλλάζουν. Προφανής αλλαγή θρησκευτικής άποψης. Η Αθωνόπολη (Akhetaten) εκκενώνεται. *Έτος 3 (58) - Ο Τουταγχαμών (Tutankhamen) εγκαταλείπει την Αθωνόπολη (Akhetaten). Η Nefertete αποθνήσκει (?). *Έτος 9/1 (64) - Ο Τουταγχαμών (Tutankhamen) αποθνήσκει. Ο Αίγις Β' (Ay) ενθρονίζεται και νυμφεύεται την Anchesenamen. *Έτος 4/1 (68) - Ο Αίγις Β' (Ay) αποθνήσκει. Ο Ωρόχεβις (Horemheb) ενθρονίζεται. *Έτος 27/1 (95) - Ο Ωρόχεβις (Horemheb) αποθνήσκει άκληρος. Ο Ραμσής Α' ( Ramses I), ένας παλαιός φίλος and fellow officer, ενθρονίζεται. Αρχή της 19ης Δυναστείας. *Έτος 2/1 (97) - Ο Ραμσής Α' ( Ramses I) αποθνήσκει. Ο Σέθωσις Α' (Seti I) ενθρονίζεται και αμέσως εκκινεί εκστρατεία στην Συρία (Syria). Χρονολογία Οι διάφορες χρονολογίες της βασιλείας του από διακεκριμμένους Αιγυπτιολόγους, αρχαίους και νεώτερους, είναι: *Ο Μανέθωνας Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 12 yers and 1mnh *Manethon (through Africanus) assigned to him a reign of 32 yers. *Manethon (through Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 12 yers. *1397-1387 (Vandersleyen) *1372-1355 (Redford) *1367-1350 (Gardiner) *1366-1349 (Parker) *1364-1348 (Arnold) *1364-1347 (Hornung) *1360-1343 (Dodson) *1358-1340 (Aldred) *1356-1340 (Kitchen) *1355-1337/36 (von Beckerath) *1353-1337 (Málek) *1353-1336 (Krauss, Murnane) *1352-1338 (Grimal) *1352-1336 (Shaw) *1350-1336 (Wente) *1340-1324 (Helck) *1339-1322 (NarmerSite) (17 years) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII) * Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος * Αρχαία Αίγυπτος * Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία * Αιγύπτιοι * Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *city-of-akhenaten *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες 14ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 18ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου